


Britain or Bollocks: British banging

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [3]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Facial, Gangbang, MMMF, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimjobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Inspired by “Britain or Bollocks?” Siobhan gets fucked by Zac, Trapp and Grant. Not much more to it than that.
Relationships: Siobhan Thompson/ Grant O’brien, Siobhan Thompson/ Michael Trapp, Siobhan Thompson/ Zac Oyama
Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500371
Kudos: 7





	1. British blowjobs

"And the official cuisine of the British isles, English muffins" Patt announced as he passed the packet to Zac.

"We don't have them in England, it's just an American thing." Siobhan added.

"Well, while we didn't get any actually English prizes for our contestants we do have one English surprise for our contestants to enjoy" Siobhan felt a bit nervous as Part prepared to announce the final prize.

"Miss Siobhan Thompson!" He said applauding, the guys looked a bit confused, realisation and excitement dawning on their as Siobhan sunk to her knees in front of the sofa, sliding along to Grant.

"I suppose the winner should get to go first?" She smiled up at them and grant quickly tore off his pants and boxers, his already hard member pointing straight up in the air, long but not very thick; in proportion to the rest of his gangly body. Siobhan used her right hand to slowly jerk his length, her left cupped his balls and gently fondled them before she steeled herself and reached her mouth up, licking along the rim of his head causing him to moan ,"wooowww".

Out of the corners of her eyes Siobhan could see both Zac and Trapp had pulled out their cocks and were jerking slowly; she pressed her head down on Grants cock, bobbing up and down until she had nearly all of him in her throat, then she moved her hands away from his shaft and took a cock in each; Zac's was shorter than Grant's but thicker, he felt like the perfect size to Siobhan who grinned into the blowjob. Trapps was smaller, still not small but a bit above average: it looked like it fit on his body rather than being small. 

Siobhan came up to Grant's head, taking a deep breath she pushed her head down, all the way down; eyes watering slightly until she finally managed to get all of him inside her mouth where she held him for a moment before coming back up, inch after inch reappearing. 

Grant moaned in pleasure as Siobhan took the last of his cock out of her mouth and gently kissed his tip with a smirk before diving back down, going all the way down; she repeated this again and again as she built up speed. When she could feel Grant start to push his hips forward to meet her bobs she knew he was on the verge of cumming and she forced her head all the way down, holding it there for a few seconds as she felt him shudder followed by the odd feeling of his cock pulsating in her throat. 

"OHHH, FUUUCCCKKK SIOBHAANNNN" Grant moaned gutturally

The slightly bigger taste of his cum met Siobhan as she pulled her head off of his softening member, she licked his cock clean of any lingering cum resulting in more low moans from Grant as he sank back onto the sofa.

Siobhan shuffled on her knees back a few places with Trapp and Zac following, standing closer together. She smiled up at them, her lips still displaying some unswallowed cum before diving into Trapps cock. Instead of forcing herself all the way down his shaft Siobhan bobbed her head up and down about halfway down his member, with his head hitting the back of her throat, skillfully licking around his rim causing him to moan, she used the hand which had been stroking his shaft to gently fondle his balls while she continued to jerk Zac's cock.

When Siobhan could tell that Trapp was about to cum by his increasing amounts of groans she took both her hands, causing Zac to moan and use his own hand, and jerked his length while keeping only his head in her mouth, gently licking his tip, it didn't take long before he shot his cum, coating the inside of her mouth. Siobhan gave him a couple more strokes before releasing him and swallowing his jizz in one gulp.

Trap collapsed next to Grant; his penis softening as the last drops of cum came out. Turning her attention to the last cock Siobhan took Zac’s member in her mouth quickly working it down her throat; bobbing up and down until her lips were pressed against his crotch, she found it easier to deepthroat when he was standing up, and continued to fuck his cock: deepthroat in him again and again; taking brief breaks in which she rapidly jerked his shaft while skilfully working his head with her tongue before taking his whole length into her mouth again. 

Because he’d been the longest jerking while Siobhan had sucked off the other two Zac didn’t last long in Siobhan‘ mouth and could feel himself about to burst.

“Fuck” he said in a breathless moan.

Siobhan guessed from the moan that he was closed and removed her mouth from his cock; smiling up at him with cum covered lips while furiously jerking his cock.

“Cum on my face Zac.” Zac had zero problem following her order and a second later groaned out as he shot ropes across her cute face; covering her glasses and even getting some stands of jizz in her hair. When his orgasm subsided he to collapsed back onto the sofa.

“Wow” he said breathlessly.

“Wow” echoed the others.

“Thanks guys,” Siobhan said as she took off her cum covered glasses and licked one of the strands off.

“Wait till you see what happens after we start.” She said; putting the glasses back on and pulling off her hoodie.

The guys all felt their cocks start to harden again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangbang ramps up

Siobhan didn’t consider herself particularly sexy however she could tell her attempts to be while she pulled off her clothes seemed to be having a decent effect on the guys who’s cocks had all fully hardened as she pulled off her long stripy shirt revealing a red lace bra and had begun wanking as she turned around and bent over giving them an enviable view of her shapely ass clad in leggings; spanking herself lightly which elicited a murmur of groans from the sofa behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder she saw Trapp jerking slowly while Zac and Grant had taken a hold of each other’s cocks. Siobhan slowly pulled her trousers down her athletic legs hearing more moans as her pale ass came into view covered by some not very covering red panties which matched her bra. 

Tantalisingly slowly Siobhan unclasped her bra and shrugged it off her shoulders, still holding the cups to her chest; she turned around and gave them the briefest flash of her tits before turning away again. She held the bra out to her side before dropping it to the ground before sliding to her knees with her ass pushed out. She slowly, teasingly pulled her panties down over her ass revealing a silver based buttplug before finally pulling them to her knees. Before turning around; now facing the guys revealing her shaved mound and dark nipples then pulling the panties off the rest of the way.

The looks of desire in the eyes of her co workers made Siobhan shudder with anticipation as she starts to rub her clit in circular motions letting out some low whimpers; staring up at the guys through her cum stained glasses. 

Seeing Siobhan playing with herself in front of them got the guys incredibly hard; even after cumming they felt harder than they could remember feeling.

When Siobhan thought the looks on her friends’ faces were desperate enough she stood up and walked to the sofa; standing above them as they continued to wank.

“Well guys,” Siobhan said flirtily “who wants to go where first?”

It was decided that Grant would get her pussy, Siobhan pushed him back against the sofa and, after rolling a condom onto his dick, knelt above him; one knee on each side of his hips. Then she guided his long cock to her entrance and groaned out as she lowered herself onto his shaft; managing a few inches before coming up again then pushing back down; working in more and more of his member with each bob until she had his whole cock inside her pussy.

“You Ok?” Grant asked as Siobhan leaned against his chest; pressing her tits against him.

“Yep” Siobhan nodded in slight discomfort as she became accustomed to his presence inside her; she started raising and failing again; discomfort quickly turning into pleasure as she built up a rhythm 

“Dear God you’re amazing” Grant said appreciatively; reaching up to play with her nipples which were no longer pressed against his chest which resulted in a series of moans from Siobhan as pleasure came from her sensitive nips.

“Ok, whoever wants to take my ass, go ahead” Siobhan said to the other two. She saw Trapp move from her line of sight and a second later felt her ass cheeks being spread and the buttplug being pulled out.

“UUUUUURGHHHHH” Siobhan moaned as she felt her back hole emptied only to have Trapps head be rubbed against her rim before pushing in gently. Siobhan stopped bouncing while Trapp entered her and began slowly fucking her; when he started to pick up speed she returned to fucking Grant’s cock; quickly building up a rhythm with Trapp.

“Zac?” Siobhan managed between moans as she had both her holes filled. Zac had to get into a slightly odd position so that his cock head was presented to her mouth. Siobhan decreased how much she bobbed and Grant began thrusting up into her pussy so she could keep level with Zac’s cock which she greedily dived down; deepthroating it again with relative ease; this blowjob was less skillful than her previous ones. It was quite difficult to focus on giving proper head while having both her asshole and pussy fucked but it seemed to be good enough for Zac who was groaning and running his hand along the back of her head.

Zac felt his cock head massaged by Siobhan tight throat muscles and his shaft vibrated by her moans, he could already feel his second load of only a few minutes begin to build.

After a while of getting dped and throat fucked Siobhan pulled her mouth off of Zac’s cock with an apologetic look “you guys want to try a different hole?”

After pulling herself off of the cocks with a collection of groans and moans on all parts Siobhan pushed Trapp down onto the sofa on his back and quickly lowered herself down onto his cock; Zac pushed her down so she was pressed against Trapp then leant down and started to rim her asshole with his tongue Resulting in more groans from Siobhan.

“OHHHH FUUCCKKK ZACCC, THAT’S SO FUCKING GOOD” the last half turning into a squeal.

Grant held his cock in front of her after pulling off the condom and Siobhan started sucking; licking his member as she was shoved into by Zac and Trapp; pushing her further along Grants member. Zac probed her hole with his tongue causing her to moan onto Grants cock. After a while of skilfully eating her ass Zac pulled his head back then placed one leg on the sofa and began pressing his cock against her hole; resulting in muffled squeals from the blonde. He started kneading her ass cheeks as he fucked her hole and placed several slaps on her pale ass; turning it slightly pink.

Because of Zac’s extensive ass eating he had fallen behind as it were in terms of reaching orgasm, it wasn’t long before both Trapp and Grant came; their cocks tightening and both of them groaning as they shot their loads almost simultaneously.

For the third time today Siobhan had her mouth filled with cum as Grant came before pulling out and stepping back a bit. From the fact that Trapp wasn’t pumping into her Siobhan guessed that he’d cum as well. 

Siobhan gestured Zac to stop and when he pulled out she rose off of Trapps cock which flopped to the side when it came out. Siobhan went to Zac with a smile.

“That rimjob was great” she gave him a quick peck on the lips “Want me to return the favour?”

“Fuck yes!” Zac said breathlessly.

Zac was pushed against the sofa with his ass out and groaned as Siobhan extended her tongue to run around his rim and moved her hand around to start jerking him off as she probed his hole. Siobhan built up the speed of jerking Zac’s cock as she probed deeper into his asshole; as she continued to push into Zac’s hole and jerk his cock she felt someone spread her ass cheeks and looked behind her to see Trapp about to press his cock into her ass, she moved so as to allow easier access before turning back to the task at hand.

As Trapp pushed into her hole Siobhan moaned into Zac’s ass. With the added stimulation it wasn’t long before Zac shuddered and shot his cum onto the sofa.

Siobhan took her face from Zac’s ass and groaned as Trapp fucked her ass while Zac sat down again. After a while Siobhan changed position; making Trapp lie on the floor then swinging her legs over his face and lowering her face to his cock; the sixty nine was interrupted by yet another cock pressed against her asshole, this time Grant’s making her groan as he entered her. The pleasure of being eaten out and having her ass fucked had Siobhan squealing onto Trapps cock which soon shot another load into her mouth; swallowing as much as she could Siobhan gulped it down and leant back a bit only to be met with Zac’s cock which was quickly pressed into her mouth.

Siobhan felt herself growing closer to climax and nearly was pushed over the edge when she felt Grant’s cock shoot it’s third load of the day into her ass but was just shy. After Grant pulled out of her rear hole Siobhan swung off of Grants face and stood up. 

Siobhan placed her arms on Zac’s back and held tight as she jumped up; grabbing Zac’s sides with her thighs and found Zac’s hands on her ass. Zac began fucking her pussy; building up speed until the sound of slapping flesh filled the room. Siobhan kissed Zac; pushing her tongue passed his unresisting lips and their tongues duelled each other between their mouths as Zac pounded her pussy. It wasn’t long before they both came simultaneously; Zac slamming fully into her pussy and shooting his load as Siobhan’s pussy walls tightening around his cock.

They both collapsed on the sofa; panting heavily.

“We should make this a regular show.” Zac said between breaths


End file.
